Struggle to survive
by SazGHS
Summary: A remake of the game, shorter but the way I imagine it. Nima, Jess, Gerry and the others struggle to get back, not even knowing if there going the right way. Things always seem to go bad for Gerry. Not very good at summaries, if ya don't like hurt Gerry don't read this and if ya don't have anything nice to say don't say anything.


Fanfiction H/C: Gerry

Summery: some very hurt Gerry if you like that character in the Jurrasic Park game.

Give it a try please if you can't think of anything nice to say don't say anything.

Characters:

-Gerry Harding

-Jessica Harding

-Nima

-Dr Laura Sorkin

-Billy

-Oscar

-Of course the dino's

This fanfiction starts off from the moment Jess and Gerry get Nima. the injured woman back to the visitor centre and are told my Laura Sorkin over the phone how to save her. Gerry asks Jess to grab some darts from the car this is when she returns with them.

Enjoy...

"Jess get out of here now!" Gerry shouts as a appears, trying to snag onto Gerry who dodges its jaws successfully.

"What!" Jess says before being knocked to the ground my the 's tail rendering her unconscious temporarily.

The hovers it's head near where Gerry has taken cover. It rips the railing clean of the balcony giving away Gerry's position.

Jess wakes and finds her footing, running to safety behind a line of pillars.

"Jess don't move. It's can only see you when your moving!" Her dad shouts.

She stands as still as possible so she can avoid being spotted by the beastly dinosaur. Successful in doing so the returns his attention to Gerry who is still shouting to his daughter.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asks clearly worried.

"I'm okay" she replies sounding very frightened.

"Just stay out of sight!" Says Gerry as he goes to help his daughter. As he moves to do so he catches sight of the woman they rescued convulsing.

"Oh, no" he says holding her Firmly in place like he was told to do. "She's getting worse, I need those tranq darts" he tells himself.

Jess looks around from where she is hiding and spots the tranq box a few feet away.

"Dad!, I can get the darts!" She informs him.

"No Jess, just get out of here!" He pleas.

"I'm not leaving you" Jess shouts sounding stressed.

As Gerry is distracted and with his back to the Rex, it levels it's head with his form and grasps his leg in it's jaws, ripping flesh but not breaking bone.

"Arrrrr... Jess get out right now!" Shouts Gerry in agony.

Hearing her dads cry of pain and plea for her to leave, she jumps from behind the pillar calling the carnivore names to try and divide it's attention.

"Hey, over here you big, bloody bastard!"

As if offended the Rex drops Gerry in a slowly growing blood pool and snaps at Jess who has again taken cover.

"Jess what are you doing" Gerry says painfully "just get out"

"I'm getting you the darts!. She will die without them. Get it's attention if you can"

Gerry rises on shaky legs and limps over to some creates. Grabbing one, he pushes it onto the dinosaurs back, wining back it's attention.

With a clean path to the darts Jess makes her move and runs for the box containing the darts. She takes the box up in her arms and runs to the stairs taking two at a time.

"Dad!" She shout running up the stairs. "I have the darts"

Painfully Gerry replies. "Well done sweetheart, hold her steady for me" he tells her preparing the dart.

Gerry gives the poisoned woman a drop of tranquilliser. Her eyes immediately start to look normal and some colour returns to her cheeks. "That should do it" he informs.

"How are we going to get out dad?" Jess asks.

Gerry looks around and spots an open window with stairs leading up to it. "See that window?" He asks pointing.

"Yes I see it" she answers

"Good that's were we're going. I'll carry her"

Looking worried "can you?"

"Yes I'm fine Jess no need to worry" not quite reassuring her.

They make it through the window and Gerry places the cured but still injured woman on the roof.

"Jess be careful!" Seeing her fall over the edge only just hanging on. "Jessi!"

Gerry quickly dives down grabbing his daughters hand only to loose his hold and drop her on a lower ledge.

"Dad!" Shouts a terrified Jess.

"coming honey just hold on" says Gerry climbing down two ladders and making a painful jump to the floor, staggering slightly.

Running to stand under his daughters dangling form "let go sweetheart, I'll catch you"

"No dad I'm scared. I can't let go" she cries.

"Don't be scared Jessi, I've got you, okay. Now I'm gonna count to three and your gonna let go and I'm gonna be right here to catch you" he promises

"Okay"

"Good, right one, tw...

Before Gerry can finish counting to two, the comes bursting through the double doors of the visitors centre.

Again the dinosaur takes Gerry up in between his teeth but this time around his chest and stomach making it difficult to breathe. He tries not to cry out because that would scare Jess further but is unsuccessful and let's out a horrifying scream.

"Dad!" Jess shouts from her hanging position kicking the Rex in the eye several times. The last time making it release Gerry.

He is thrown and lands heavily on the tour vehicle, slightly hitting his head on the roof of it and then rolling off the side to the floor behind it.

Jess from her place on the ledge didn't see her dad land. Loosing her grip she falls, gripping onto the dinosaurs face only to be smacked to the ground.

The is about to take a bite out of her when a dart hits it's nose followed by 2 more, causing the it to retreat.

Gerry who shot the darts, painfully makes his way over to his daughter holding his stomach "Jess sweetheart, come on we have to go" he tells her as he helps her to her feet.

They both quickly walk to take cover behind the tour vehicle and only just make it before the comes clean through the doors of the visitors centre taking chucks of wall with it.

Gerry brings out a radio from his pocket and works on finding a signal "hello, hello can anyone hear me. Dr Sorkin?" He says as he finds the right signal.

The radio crackles and then a voice can be heard "yes Mr Harding I hear you, have you given the dart to the woman you found?"

"Yea last time I saw her, I don't really have time to explain. Listen carefully I need you to move the tour vehicle" he replies.

Confused "why, what for?"

"Please just trust me, move the vehicle now"

The tour vehicle moves giving away there hiding place but the Rex follows the moving car as it can't see Gerry and Jess who are sitting very still.

After it has disappeared out of site "thank you" he says relieved.

"Why did you want me to move it?" Dr Sorkin asked curious.

"The found it's way here and attacked us but we're okay" he says as he starts to cough violently.

"Are you sure your okay Gerry?"

Still coughing "yes...yes absolutely fine don't worry about me. Could you send rescue?"

Hearing the phone cut off "Gerry, Mr Harding do you read me...Dammit"

Calling the rescue someone answers "rescue service?"

"Hello. I'm on the Jurassic park reserve, I just lost contact with some survivors. One of them a Mr Gerry Harding May be injured but I'm not sure how bad. He has his daughter Jessica Harding with him who is fine as far as I know. Could you send a reuse team to find them?"

Answering quickly "yes mam right away. Do you know why you lost contact?"

"I'm afraid not. He was about to speak again but then the radio cut off. It sounded like someone grabbed it off him but I can't be sure. They have a woman who they rescued who I fear may have taken it away with some sort of force"

"I understand mam. I will send a team along with my self and locate the three of them. I will then bring them to your location"

Understanding "okay I'll be waiting your arrival" she says as she hangs up the phone. "Please let them be okay" she says to herself.

"Hey!" Shouts Gerry as the radio is ripped from his hands and a handgun is shoved in his face.

"Up now!" Screams the woman they rescued.

Gerry gets painfully to his feet, bringing Jess with him. "Okay, just don't hurt Jess and I'll do as you say" he tells her.

Still with the gun pointing at Gerry face "we are going to walk until we reach the coast, understand?" Says the woman coldly.

"My dad can't walk very far, look at him he's bleeding and needs help" the gun is then placed near her face.

Not wanting his daughter to get hurt "okay I'm walking, I'm going just leave her alone. Looking at Jess "you okay sweetheart?" He asks.

"Yea dad I'm okay"

Waving the gun in front of her "okay, move in front of me and don't do anything stupid" To Jess "remember this. If anything happens because of you your dad will take the punishment. Understand?"

Jess nods her head, understanding

"Good, now move" shoving Gerry forward.


End file.
